One specialized type of imaging involves the capture of low intensity light—on the order of individual photons—from a light emitting sample. The source of the light indicates portions of the sample where an activity of interest may be taking place. For example, specialized in-vivo imaging applications may include analysis of one or more representations of emissions from internal portions of a specimen superimposed on a photographic representation of the specimen. The luminescence representation indicates portions of the specimen where an activity of interest may be taking place. The photographic representation provides the user with a pictorial reference of the specimen. Such imaging applications present particular challenges to the design of a box or chamber in which the sample is contained during imaging.
One particular challenge to imaging box design is the diverse lighting needs required during image capture. Photographic image capture typically requires the sample to be illuminated. Luminescent image capture requires substantially no light other than minute amounts produced within the sample. Conventional “light boxes”, or “specimen chambers” have thus been developed to maintain the sample being imaged in relative darkness during luminescent image capture.
FIG. 1A is a fragmentary, rear elevation view of the inside of a latchable door 1 of a conventional light box, as seen from the interior of the box, showing a current latch mechanism 2. FIGS. 1B and 1C illustrate a seal 4 situated between the door 1 of FIG. 1A and the front wall of the box that the door is attached to. Collectively, the latch mechanism 2 and seal 4 allow a significant amount of light to enter the light box.
Thus, conventional imaging boxes or specimen chambers may not be adequate for many imaging applications, e.g., when the imaging involves the capture of low intensity light on the order of individual photons. In view of the foregoing, improved imaging apparatus would be desirable.